Heads and Fairytales
' Heads and Fairytales' is a HTF DVD made by User BuckandChuck. It has a total of 16 episodes. Nicknames *BuckandChuck: "The missing dwarves"" *Lord O' Darkness: "Lord O' Magic" *Hiiragi1234: "Magical Hiiragi" *Pattyp999: "Pat in Boots" *Uhohspaghhetiohs: "Uhohdeeriohs" *Waterclam: "Thirsty peasant" *Bellaluna7298: "Magical Moon" Episodes #Billy Goat Ruff - Two goats and a ram attampt to cross a bridge. #Rapt-Unzel - Prince Cuddles attempts to save Giggles from a tower. #Snow Stacy - Stacy stumbles upon the seven dwarfs. #Hocus Focus - Sorcerer Crazy attempts to teach his two young daughters magic. #Bears and Arrows - In this retelling of Brave, Melody accidentally curses her mother after making a deal with a witch. #I Have Snow Idea - In this retelling of Frozen, Snow Queen Trixie accidentally curses her kingdom and it's up to her sister, Princess Lyra to stop her #Happy Tree Hollow - New schoolmaster, Josh Crane has a wild night ride with a headless specter. #Robin Hoodlums - Can Sheriff Lumpy stop the thieving Shifty Hood and his merry brother? #The Frog Prince...Guy - The girls take turns kissing I.D. in hopes of unlocking a prince persona. #The Ginger-dread Man - A gingerbread bear comes to life and sends people on a chase. # The Walrus and the Woodpecker - In this retelling of Lewis Carroll's The Warlus and the Carpenter, Air Heady and Pecky try to eat a family of living oysters. # Gigglerella - Giggles is forced into servitude by her greedy stepfather, Swindler, until Fairymunk help her to go to Prince Cuddles's royal ball. #Todd-er the Otter - In this retelling of Dr. Seuss' Yertle the Turtle. Dissatisfied with his throne, King Todd commands the other otters to stack themselves beneath him so that he can see further and expand his kingdom. #The Little Merfox - Coral dreams of the world above the sea and disobeys her father's warnings after making a deal with a sea witch. #The Ants and the Roaches - The Ant Family are gathering food for the winter while Creepy and Crawly are loafing. #Malefi-Sunset - Sunset develops a dark side after having her wings stolen by Poachy. =Special Features= #DVD Commentary #Bloopers #Behind the scenes #Bonus Episodes: Dunce Upon a Time, Good Knight, Lyra in Wonderland Intro to parts The episode begins with Pop telling Cub the bedtime stories one by one. *Once upon a time in the first part of Heads and Fairytales, A couple of goats and a loud ram try to cross a Toll Troll bridge. Then the dashing prince Cuddles attempts to rescue Giggles from her tower, Lastly in a remake of a classic tale with seven dwarves takes place with Stacy. *Their once was another part of Heads and Fairytales. This time Arietta and Melody are literally in high water after they enchant some brooms to help them with their chores. Next in a retelling of Brave, Melody makes an un-bear-able deal. Lastly Lyra is literally given the cold shoulder when Trixie accidentally freezes her with her powers. *The end...is not here in the next part of Heads and Fairytales. Up first is a retelling of Sleepy Hollow with Josh and a certain pumpkin man. Following is stealing from the rich and giving to themselves with Lifty and Shifty. Then it's I.D. being surrounded by many girls. *A few more pages are left in this part of Heads and Fairytales. Up is Hansel trying to run away from Nutty. Then Air Heady and Pecky notice some oysters. Giggerella scrubs the floor of a staircase, and King Todd sits on Clam as punishment. *And they all lived or not in the final part of Heads and Fairytales. Coral dreams of the human world, the ants try to collect some food, and to finish it all off, Sorcery follows a wingless angry Sunset. Afterwards, Pop finishes reading the last book and sees Cub fast asleep. Category:DVDs Category:Merchandise Category:Heads and Fairytales